CAMP GREEN LAKE: THE NEW GENERATION
by Anto Chaotic
Summary: Campamento Green Lake: La nueva generación. Luego de que Camp Green Lake fuera cerrado, la hermana gemela de la Warden, Jacqueline Walker, funda un internado femenino, en el que, vaya considencia, llega a parar la tataranieta de la bandida Kissin' Kate B


CAMP GREEN LAKE: THE NEW GENERATION

Espero que les guste este fan-fiction, el primer fanfiction de el libro Holes en Español, en esta página. Yo leí el libro en inglés hace poco tiempo (no sé si habrá una traducción) pero para aquellos lectores que leyeron el libro y no han podido leer los fics por que son en inglés, aquí tienen uno. La historia se trata de que ocurrió en el Campamento Green Lake luego de que ya no permitieran a la Warden (no traduciré nombres) seguir con el campamento. Según el libro, allí se instaló un campamento de chicas exploradoras, pero luego de que se fueran, instalaron nada menos que un internado allí.

FLASHBACK----------------

-¡Eso era el tesoro! ¡No queda nada más, Jacqueline!- Exclamó Linda Walker, la anterior capataz del ya no existente Campamento Green Lake, lugar en donde se solía "construir el carácter de los niños" que, tal como decía el Sr. Pendanski, habían cometido errores, pero no eran niños malos.

Linda Walker, al igual que su bisabuela, del mismo nombre, tenía el cabello pelirrojo, normalmente llevado en un trenza al estilo del viejo oeste y la cara, de piel clara, llena de pecas. Era muy delgada y aun que no era baja, no era muy alta tampoco. Su hermana gemela, Jacqueline, tenía exactamente los mismos rasgos, pero llevaba el pelo suelto, siempre. Ahora ambas se miraban furiosas, mientras discutían sobre el ya desenterrado tesoro de Kissin' Kate Barlow, una bandida que había atemorizado a todo el estado de Texas hacia ya cien años.

-Es imposible que fuera todo, Linda.- Contestó Jacqueline calmadamente, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a los labios. –Katherine Barlow no mató a la mitad de Texas solo para obtener un cofre de joyas inservibles.- Razonó.

-Aún así, ya no me permiten ni acercarme al Campamento. Es propiedad del gobierno.-

La hermana, quien era tan solo 1 minuto mayor que Jacqueline, se acercó hacia la ventana, y efectivamente, ya no estaban en Texas. Se podía ver desde la ventana la playa, de agua cristalina y arena blanca. Estaban en Florida. La pelirroja suspiró, sentándose en el brazo del sillón de cuero rojo en el que estaba su hermana.

-¿No piensas rendirte, verdad?- Preguntó Jacqueline, aun que sabía que no dejaría a su hermana hacerlo. –No cavé durante toda mi niñez para dejar que solo una pequeña parte del tesoro se lo llevaran unos púberes.-

Linda miró a su hermana a los ojos. Había un brillo especial en ellos, que la pelirroja solo tenía cuando se le ocurría una gran, gran idea.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Le preguntó.

-Acabo de tener una gran idea...-

"Me lo temía." Pensó Linda, sin despegar la vista de su hermana.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, rubia y de impactantes ojos verdes. Era Joanne Barlow, quien luego de sin que su familia hubiera estado allí desde cien años, pisaba el suelo del Green Lake. Sin embargo, ella no tenía idea. Llevaba el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo, y una camiseta rosa manga corta puesta, junto con sus vaqueros favoritos.

Estaba siendo enviada a un nuevo internado que se estaba instalando ahí, especial para niñas con problemas de comportamiento. Pues ella, al igual que su tatarabuela Katherin Barlow, hacia de todo menos respetar la ley. Puso las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, suspirando. Luego, cuidadosamente, tomó su mochila poniéndosela en el hombro, y tomó una maleta. Había traído pocas cosas, a pesar de que estaría allí por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sus padres se habían enojado bastante esa vez, y no cambiarían de opinión sobre el internado. Se bajó del autobús sin siquiera agradecerle al conductor, y observó por primera vez su colegio nuevo.

Estaba decepcionada, se había imaginado una escuela muchísimo más grande. Después de todo, eso se esperaba de un colegio privado. El colegio estaba compuesto tan solo por una construcción de 2 pisos, de ladrillos. Las ventanas tenían barniz blanco y una pequeña reja impedía la entrada, esta era de color negro y leía en un pequeño letrero blanco. "Internado Femenino Green Lake." Joanne pateó la reja para que se abriera, y al mismo tiempo, se abrió la puerta de entrada, donde, en el umbral de la puerta, esperaba una mujer pelirroja.

-Buenos días, Joanne.- Saludó la mujer, acercándose a la muchacha con una sonrisa bastante falsa se podría decir. –Soy Jacqueline Walker, la directora.-

-¿Le parece que me interesa?- Le respondió bruscamente Joanne.

La mujer la miró alzando una ceja, pero en vez de regañarla, le sonrió.

-Sé lo difícil que es venir a vivir a un internado. Especialmente si está tan alejado de la civilización, pero aún así, siempre hay que ver el lado bueno de la vida, ¿no crees?- Le dijo cínicamente.

-Metete tu lado bueno por el...- Comenzó a decir, pero luego una mirada penetrante de parte de la directora la calló.

Jacqueline Walker ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía, y miraba a la chica de forma severa y fría, directamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules impresionaban a cualquiera, era impresionante su efecto cuando se encontraban mirando de aquella forma tan dura. Fue tanto el impacto de Joanne, que hasta pidió disculpas.

-No te preocupes querida, te comprendo perfectamente.- Mintió la mujer, apartándose para que la nueva alumna entrara. –Este es el pasillo principal. La primera puerta es la oficina de la secretaria, la segunda la sala de profesores, y la tercera y última, mi oficina. A la izquierda, el primer pasillo lleva a las salas de clases, el otro al patio y allí está los baños y camarines, en la penúltima puerta. También, al igual que los últimos dos que mencioné, la última puerta lleva al gimnasio.

Joanne asintió indiferente, mientras le echaba un vistazo al lugar.

-¿Ves aquella escalera?- Preguntó Jacqueline.

-¿Qué...? digo.. sí, si la veo.- Masculló Joanne dirigiendo su mirada hacia allí.

-En el segundo piso están las habitaciones, la tuya es la 25. No te perderás, pues es la primera habitación que ves al subir las escaleras. Tu compañera de habitación se llama Keira. Ella te explicará todo.- Terminó la directora.

"Finalmente..." Pensó Joanne poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Volvió a tomar sus bolsos, los cuales había dejado en el suelo durante la larga explicación de la señorita, y subió las escaleras. Ya arriba, lo primero que vio tal como dijo la directora, fue una puerta de madera, barnizada marrón claro y que leía con números dorados "25". Abrió la puerta lentamente, y la cerró detrás suyo, observando el lugar. Habían dos camas desocupadas con un cubrecama azul marino y sábanas blancas, cada una con su mesa de noche. Al fondo de la habitación, la cual era muy grande, a la derecha, había un armario, el cual supuso que tendría que compartir, pues era gigante. Bajó la ventana había un escritorio, en el cual yacía un computador portátil y una lámpara de mesa. Lo último que vió, fue a la muchacha morena que se encontraba tendida en la última cama, la cual al parecer era más grande y tenía un cubrecama floreado, que seguramente había puesto ella. Keira, dijo que directora que era su nombre.

-Hola...- Murmuró Joanne.

Keira abrió de repente los ojos, que eran igual de verdes que los de la rubia, al ver que no era más que una niña nueva, volvió a cerrarlos. Joanne se sintió indignada, y la atacó de la primera manera que se le ocurrió.

-Creo que tendrás que cambiar de cama. Es la más grande y yo la quiero.- Dijo fríamente.

La morena por primera vez reaccionó, sentándose de golpe y clavándole la mirada a la rubia. Tenía el cabello lleno de rizos, pero, cosa que Joanne jamás había visto, casi nada de volumen.

-Yo llegué primero.- Exclamó marcando cada una de las palabras. –O duermes allí, o te buscas otra habitación.-

La rubia frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió.

-No eres tan débil como pareces,- Le dijo sonriendo. –Soy Joanne Barlow.- Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Se alegró al ver que la morena le estrechó la mano, pero de repente se la torció de a un golpe, haciendo que Joanne lanzara un grito de dolor.

-¡Pero qué te pasa, enferma!- Le dijo mirándola con resentimiento.

-Y al parecer tú si que eres débil, tendrás que trabajar en eso.- Sonrió la morena. –Keira Parker.-


End file.
